Influenza
by 2lieutenant
Summary: Moffitt contracts influenza.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Rat Patrol_** **or profit from writing it. I do it because the world needs more Rat Patrol fanfiction.**

 **Author's Note: Medical science is not my forte, so I apologize if anything is inaccurate.**

Moffitt got up out of bed. His legs collapsed and he stumbled back and grasped the wall. Stars floated above him. He slid against the wall and allowed himself a few minutes to breathe. He waited for the dizziness and nausea to subside. He finally got up and dressed. He quickly hurried to find the other members of the Rat Patrol. They were supposed to blow up a German water source today. No time to get sick. He found them by the mess hall.

"Morning, Sarge," Tully drawled.

"Did you get your beauty rest?" Hitch teased.

"Cut it out, guys," Troy said, "Are you ready to go, Moffitt, Moffitt?"

Moffitt blinked, "Where are we going again?"

Troy was taken aback. This was very unlike Moffitt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Now, where were we going?"

"We're supposed to go find a German water supply and blow it up. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I said I was fine."

"Okay, let's shake it." With a final worried glance at Moffitt, Troy got into the jeep.

A few hours later, they arrived at their destination. Moffitt and Troy carefully wired the explosives and set them off. Mission completed. They watched their work and then headed back to the jeeps. Before Moffitt got to the jeep, he felt a sloshing in his stomach. He ran behind the jeep and proceeded to vomit. After that he slumped against the back of the jeep, spent. Tully ran to Moffitt and knelt beside him. Moffitt's face was white and splotchy.

"Are you okay, Sarge?" He received no response. Tully felt Moffitt's forehead. "He's really hot."

Troy was concerned. "It sounds like he has influenza. A bad case of it, too. We need to get back to the base."

Tully placed Moffitt in the jeep and they drove back to the base. There, they took him to the base hospital. A doctor looked at him, while Christina hovered behind him. The doctor finished his inspection and turned to the Rat Patrol.

"You were right. He does have influenza. Pretty badly, too. He's burning up. Of course, he'll need to stay here."

"Can we stay with him, Doc?" asked Tully.

The doctor shook his head. "Influenza is contagious. Especially with how bad it is for him, I wouldn't risk it."

Tully nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"He has a bad case, but it's not like the epidemic in 1918. His body is strong, so I have high hopes."

"Thanks, Doc."

The next few days showed little signs of improvement. Moffitt was delirious and maintained a high fever. But finally, the fever broke and Moffitt slept for two days straight. When he awoke, he found Tully reading a book aloud. He turned his head toward the sound.

"Tully?" he asked uncertainly.

Tully face lit up. "How do you feel, Sarge?"

"I'm okay."

Tully got up. "I should probably tell Christina you're awake." He soon came back with her.

She smiled brightly at Moffitt. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a newborn calf."

She blinked. "A newborn calf?"

"Yes, you know, all weak and wobbly. I'm trying to regain my bearings."

"Oh, I see. Well, I need to take your temperature." She placed the thermometer in his mouth. "Now, no talking," she admonished.

"Where are Troy and Hitch?"

Christina sighed, "I said no talking." She took out the thermometer and replaced it in his mouth.

"Oh, that's right. I'll go get them. Be right back." Tully ran out.

Christina removed the thermometer and checked it. "101.2. You're still feverish."

"Can I leave now?"

"Are you bloody mad? With a temperature of 101? I hope you were only kidding."

"Since when have you begun using the word 'bloody'?"

"Since I met a certain British sergeant."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Now, stop talking, you need to conserve your energy."

"For what? Eating?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I believe you have some soup waiting for you."

"Soup or watered-down broth?"

"Soup," she answered staunchly.

Moffitt looked skeptical.

"Okay, it has a few vegetables in it."

"Like I said, watered-down broth."

Christina opened her mouth to reply, but was halted when Troy and Hitch appeared.

"How's it going, Sarge?" asked Hitch.

Moffitt groaned, "That's the third time someone's asked that question. To answer your inquiry, other than feeling like a newborn calf, I'm fine."

Troy grinned, "Glad to hear it. The next time you plan on contracting influenza, give us a heads up, will you?"

"I will try my utmost to assure that I inform you when my schedule plans on my being sick."

Christina entered with a bowl of broth. "Time to eat," she said cheerfully.

Moffitt grimaced, "Do I have to?"

"Certainly, you want to regain your strength, don't you?"

Moffitt made a face but acquiesced. He grabbed the bowl and started eating.

"This is terrible."

"It wasn't meant to be good."

"Then they succeeded very well. My compliments to the chef."

"Just eat it, Jack."

"I'm eating." Moffitt finished the soup and handed Christina the bowl. "May I have a glass of water?"

She nodded. Hitch poured him a glass.

"Thank you."

The doctor came in.

"How are you doing, Sergeant Moffitt?"

Moffitt groaned, causing the others to laugh. "I feel like a newborn calf."

The doctor laughed, "That's understandable. You will need to remain here until your fever is completely gone."

"Oh, I just thought I could walk out right now," Moffitt said innocently.

"Quite the joker, aren't we? Unfortunately, you will stay here for a little while longer." He turned to the rest of the Rat Patrol. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, he needs to rest."

They nodded and turned to leave. Tully was the last one out. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Sarge?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, try not to vomit on the jeep," Tully grinned and winked. He disappeared before he heard Moffitt's "Tully!"


End file.
